


Novadia

by Kreezy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Death, Destruction, Original Character(s), Original Enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreezy/pseuds/Kreezy
Summary: Somewhere in the world lies the empire of Novadia, forever under the protection of the royal Joestar family. 100 years ago, King Jonathan Joestar was assassinated after one of his guards awakened a Stand. The guard, Dio Brando, retreated away from Novadia after stealing the king’s body to start his own empire, Isamore.The Joestar family continued to thrive for generations. This would change 100 years later, when Dio arrives to Novadia with an all new elite squad of Stand users tasked with one mission, eliminating the royal bloodline forever.Their only obstacle? The descendants of Jonathan and their respective Stands. They carry a special element in their blood called novadiam, which allows them to transform and enhance their Stands into something far greater.This is the story of war between Isamore and Novadia, and the conflict between Dio, the Joestar bloodline and the respective allies of the bloodline’s military.(Attack on Titan x JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure)
Relationships: Jean Pierre Polnareff & Kakyoin Noriaki, Kujo Jotaro & Jean Pierre Polnareff, Kujo Jotaro & Kakyoin Noriaki, Kujo Jotaro & Original Male Character(s), Kujo Jotaro & Star Platinum
Kudos: 2





	1. Eye Within the Zipper

For a brief moment everyone was frozen in place. The children halted their games, shopkeepers that sold various meats stopped their advertising, priests shushed themselves of their teachings. The world as they knew came to a complete stop. 

Hundreds of confused heads turned to their great savior in the mountainous walls that had kept them secure. Instead of a comforting stone base that protectively looked back, there was a breach. The outer wall of Novadia had been compromised. It was a matter of time before the city of Shireport was utterly decimated.

“In the sky, look!” a man pointed to a rounded aircraft that flew just over the wall. The curious heads were now torn between focusing attention to the breach or the aircraft.

From the mysterious object floating above fell countless dark blobs, too unrecognizable to determine what they were. The people could only watch, slack-jawed as the sky gifted them a twisted gift. 

“It’s them!” a man yelped in terror as he confronted the crowd by his lonesome. “We’ve been breached, protect the—” he was interrupted by a massive chunk of the wall splattering him to a pulp. The crowd shrieked as they began to scatter. 

The attack on Shireport had begun. 

————————

“Ora!” a ghostlike figure clenched its gloved fists and delivered a masterful punch to a falling apple, shattering it. 

“Again,” spoke the unimpressed user of the transparent ghost. “This time, the tree.” he ordered.

The figure obeyed, preparing to launch its fists at the tree. Its cyan eyes focused before cocking back and producing punches at rapid, supersonic speeds. The tree had been reduced to nothing but a stump, catching the user’s interest. 

“What _are_ you exactly?” asked the user, receiving nothing but a stern face from the obedient ghost. “Nevermind,” he soon shrugged off. “Let’s go find another tree to destroy. I want to see you at maximum power.”

“Ora!” said the ghost as it disappeared within the user. 

“Jotaro!” called a tall, skinny man in a guard’s uniform. He raced over to the boy, panting and struggling to catch his breath. He had been running for quite a while.

Jotaro gave an annoyed glare to the newcomer, his overprotective guardian since he was just a little boy. “Get lost, constable.” he harassed. 

“What have I told you day in and day out!? Stay away from the outskirts of the city.” the man brushed himself off, looking down to the uncaring young boy. “Your mother was worried, you know.”

“Like I care if that bitch is worried about me,” Jotaro said with confidence. “I’m not some brat anymore, Speedwagon. I know how to get out of danger.”

“ _Danger_ isn’t the problem. She— no, _we_ don’t want you near the wall where the Fodder hides behind. You may be one tough kid, but you’re as good as the rest of us guards against threats like that.” 

“Tch.” 

“Jotaro,” Speedwagon lowered his tone to a more understandable level. “I’ve been watching over you since you were just a toddler. I know how capable you— are you even listening?!” 

He was not listening. Something far greater than any words his guardian could deliver to him had awoken beyond the walls. Like a zipper on a jacket, the wall east of Shireport had been breached. A singular eye peeking through. Jotaro Kujo was not one who experienced fear, the thought alone made him cringe. Ronnie Speedwagon on the other hand was petrified.

He grabbed Jotaro by his shoulder, yanking him harshly back into the direction of the city.

“Let go of me, bastard! I’ll be fine on my own!” protested Kujo.

“ _Shut your damn mouth!_ ” Ronnie shrieked in an uncharacteristically cold tone. “Just.. follow me.” he followed up. 

The pair ran into the anarchy that was Shireport. Terrified screams and shouts set the tone for what had just occurred. They were being invaded, from the sky fell hundreds of Fodder from the aircraft. In the middle of town, where the old statues of past royal figures stood tall, Jotaro and Ronnie were caught in the chaos. Ronnie helped a trapped family out of their home, ordering them to join the survivors by the escape ships.

“This is bad, this is really, really bad—” Ronnie held his head in his hands, his shaky breathing emphasizing his fear. The walls had protected the Novades for an entire century. 

“We were supposed to be guarded. The king, he promised _protection— what the hell are we supposed to do?!_ ” shouted Ronnie.

“Get your head out of your ass!” Jotaro ordered. He looked down upon the soldier with a disappointed glare. “You’re a soldier. This is _your_ responsibility. Give me an order like you always do.”

“Find your mother! I’ll help as many people as I can— shit, get down!” Ronnie fell atop Jotaro, saving him from a rogue piece of rubble. “That was too close.. we have to split up, now!”

Jotaro grumbled, running in the direction of his home while Ronnie saw him off. The young boy cursed to himself, he knew this was bound to happen soon. All of the praise of the walls got to everybody’s head, they grew complacent. 

Around him, he got to see the Fodder that the priests had warned him about since he was young. They were hideous. Malformed faces of the devil. On top of that, they were huge, smashing into the homes of villagers and crushing them. The boy kept his focus on his own home, where his mother most likely awaited Ronnie and himself.

Turning the corner, Jotaro saw his home and relaxed momentarily. It was in the same condition he left it, with clothes being hung up on the clothesline. He entered, only to be wrapped up by his mother.

“JoJo,” she cooed in her gentle tone, pulling the shorter boy close to her. Her scent was as sweet as the rare flowers on the outskirts of Shireport. “You can’t scare me like that again, I had to send Ronnie to go get you..”

“We have to go.” Jotaro replied in his demanding voice, pulling away from his mother. “Speedwagon will let us one of the escape ships. Hurry, let’s leave.” 

“Oh, alright.. what’s going on?” Holy asked innocently.

“The outer wall of Novadia has been breached. Fodder are dropping from the sky at a rapid rate. People are being devoured. We don’t have time to dawdle, come.” Jotaro swung a satchel over his back, pulling his mother’s hand. She didn’t move.

“Are you deaf, woman? I said _let’s go._ ” Jotaro ordered on the first step of their porch.

“Your father.. he’s still not back from his trip into Neptide..”

“Who cares? It’s his life or ours.” Jotaro said with an abrasive pitch, staring at his mother with impatience. “I’m not letting you be food because you want to be a good wife. Who knows, he’s probably dead already.”

“Jotaro, don’t..”

“Don’t what? Don’t be realistic? Sorry, mom. The walls you were so convinced would protect us have been cracked open. I’m not living this little fantasy anymore.” Jotaro turned around, ambling down the steps.

Everything he said was completely true. The lies about how long the walls would hold showed their ugly heads, if they didn’t move now they would be killed by Fodder. Slaughtered, like animals. Holy wanted to reassure her son but she faced the fact that he knew the truth. 

“Jotaro!—” Holy reached her hand out to him as a shadow from above hung over his figure.

Before he could react, his mother was on top of him, shielding him from Fodder that had been dropped on to the city. His breathing hitched, and a massive wall of bones enveloped his body and his mother’s body. Smoke covered the area as Holy Kujo disappeared with the massive skeleton figure.

——————

“Noriaki..” a weak voice said underneath the rubble of their own home. “Please, Lord.. kill me, but spare my son’s life for today..” 

A large fodet , about eight meters, had smashed into the home. Kunumu Kakyoin was barely clinging to her own life. Her husband had been crushed, while her son’s status remained in the air. 

She heard sputtering, a fragile boy emerged from under the stone. His body was bruised from his chest down as he wore a black eye. “Mother..” Noriaki Kakyoin returned the call, trying to push the rubble off of his trapped mother. “I’ll get you out of here, please, hold on..”

“Today is cursed, Noriaki..” Kunumu spoke bitterly as she stroked her son’s bruised cheek. Her hand grew cold as Kakyoin clung to it, fighting the urge to burst in tears. His body was sore yet his heart was even more. 

“Mother, don’t,” he said. “Don’t leave me here. I can’t survive without you, I’m too weak..” 

He received no answer. The warm and comforting eyes of his mother had faded as her life depleted, leaving Kakyoin alone, scared out of his mind. He wondered if he would become food, like thousands of others already. How fitting, Fodder turning humans into their own meals. He accepted his death. He accepted that his people, the Novades, had been lied to by their king. 

As he curled into a ball, awaiting another fodet to scoop him out of the torn house and eat him, the smallest bit of tears escaped his violet eyes. 

  
  
  


“You bastards!” a kid shouted. The fodet on top of Kakyoin’s house sat up, its glowing eyes focusing on a young boy running toward it. It was eight meters, only a guard was capable of bringing it down. This brave child thought otherwise..

“Silver Chariot!” the boy cried, a robot-like knight dazzled in shiny armor emerged from the boy. “I’ll kill every single one of you,” the boy growled in a determined tone.

Hopping on to the roof, Silver Chariot’s rapier swung at the fodet’s decaying arm. Cutting right through the arm, the user of the ghost robot grinned to himself. The fight commenced, with the fodet swinging violently at the boy and shouting demonically.

“You big, ugly disgrace of the dead! You’re no match for my ability! I’ll get rid of you, then I’ll exterminate your race for good!” the boy promised. 

The fodet swung at the ground, with the boy evading and charging up its arm. Silver Chariot minced its face into bits, eliminating the large fodet that had killed Kakyoin’s parents.

“That was for you.. Sherry.” the boy put his arm by his heart. He was about ready to leave before..

“Hello?” weakly called Kakyoin from inside his house. 

The boy raised his eyebrow in curiosity, pushing open the damaged door to reveal Kakyoin on the ground. His bright blue eyes widened. “You’re hurt– badly!”

“I’m fine,” Kakyoin shrugged off.

“You can’t be any older than fifteen. Get on my back, I’ll take you to the ships.” the boy reached his hand out. Kakyoin flinched, sensing an odd energy from the boy.

“It’s alright,” the older boy cooed. “You can trust me. What’s your name, kid?”

“Kakyoin.. Noriaki..” the redheaded boy replied.

“I’m Polnareff,” the boy hoisted the injured Kakyoin on his back. “I’ll protect you until we can get out of the city, okay? Do you have any family?”

Kakyoin pointed to his mother’s corpse. This made Polnareff stumble on his words. “Well.. I’ll be your family then.” Polnareff said as they exited the home, jogging down the streets of chaos on the way to the escape ships. 

Kakyoin looked back to his house, completely destroyed. He thought for sure he would be dead in the next half an hour, maybe sooner. But this boy.. this courageous boy who had such a strange energy to him saved his life. He protected him. 

Maybe one day, Kakyoin would get the chance to protect Polnareff in return.


	2. Eye Within the Zipper, Part 2

“Go, go, go!” ordered the captain of the royal guard with haste. He led his men into the city that was currently falling apart at every turn. Violent, chilling screams could be heard from desperate families and lost friends. Homes were being crushed by giant undead creatures. This was hell. Captain Brown knew deep down inside that there was no recovering from this assault, it all depended on who survived.

“Captain Brown; everywhere we look they keep coming from above. The cannons are readied, but if we fire there is a chance we may hit civilians struggling to get to the ships.” a general informed.

“There comes a time where pulling the plug is necessary. I trust you will know that time when it arrives.” Brown replied genuinely, climbing on his horse.

“Wait, captain! You aren’t going out by yourself, are you? I can find you some gu—”

“Spare me the pity,” Brown interrupted. “We must conserve as many men as possible. Good luck.” he took off from the military post east of Shireport, a determined look in his eyes as he raced toward the crumbling city. 

What he saw was out of his worst nightmares. Fodder not only crushing several key foundations of the city, but also devouring people whole. He got off his horse, scanning the area to plot his next move. He needed to be careful; the people needed a leader to move forward. He intended to be that leader.

A scream caught his attention. He turned hastily and charged, unsheathing the sword from his back and stumbling across a man wrestling with a fodet. Without hesitation, he drove the sword into the fodet’s neck, incapacitating it swiftly.

The man, a fellow member of the royal guard looked to him with a petrified face. The look of war. 

“Captain, you shouldn’t be down here.” Ronnie spoke in a worried tone as he was helped to his feet. 

“Because you have everything under control, right?” Brown remarked with a small grin.

“I didn’t mean that,” Ronnie huffed. “We already lost a great sum of warriors. Whatever’s in the sky is dropping Fodder left and right. We’ll be overrun!”

“Then we fight.” Brown commanded.

“Not flee, sir?” 

“That wasn’t a part of the training, Speedwagon. You know this. We’ll find whoever’s left and rally toward the ships, understood?” Brown put his sword away, already looking down one road to find more Fodder, roaming goallessly.

“Yes, sir!” Ronnie put a hand to his heart patriotically. “I will not dishonor the Joestar code!”

“We’ll split up,” Brown pointed. “This road is mine. Go down the opposite way and do what you do best. No temerarious acts.” 

Ronnie steadied his gaze. The captain could sense a growing confidence in the young soldier. Parting ways, the captain found himself down a torn road. Rubble and human remains scattered through the ground, it was apparent that Fodder were not to be trifled with.

An experienced veteran on the war grounds, Brown was capable of slicing through and obliterating any Fodder that got in his line of sight. Doing this resulted in some of his own soldiers being saved from the ravenous jaws of their airborne attackers. 

Looming over his shoulder from behind stood a fodet, hungry eyes dead set on disposing the captain.

“You’re one ugly motherfucker,” Brown insulted, staring down the beast with humanity’s collective willpower. “Care for a bath in your own disgusting blood?” 

The fodet reached for him, but he skillfully rolled out of harm with keen movement. His maroon eyes set on the monster’s legs, he cut one clean off. This fodet was about nine meters, it would normally take several guards to topple it. But.. with his inherited determination to save those he love—

“Grah!” Brown let out a ferocious groan as he pushed his sword into the fodet’s head, immobilizing it completely. 

“For our entire lives we were taught to fear you bastards. There was never any hope for the human race, as if we were destined to be your food from our first breaths.” Brown looked to the sky where the aircraft was still gliding in the clouds. “Humanity deserves a champion. Even if I die in the process; I will free my brothers and sisters alike.” 

“Captain!” Ronnie shouted, waving his hand in the air to grab Brown’s attention. “We did it! We completely wiped out all of the Fodder in this area. There’s something you should take a look at!”

Brown gave a proud smile; seeing the new recruit handle on his own, rescuing his comrades, it brought great joy to him. He joined the squad to see mostly disheartened faces of grim joy; they won, but for how long? How many of their family members did it cost? 

“Look,” Ronnie pointed to the still figure of what appeared to be a large skeleton. “We disposed of the Fodder but only that was left standing.”

“Cadet Speedwagon, you know this house personally if I recall correctly.” Brown replied.

“Yes, sir. I was tasked by the king to care for the two residing within; a mother and her son.” 

“Are the whereabouts of these two confirmed anywhere?”

Ronnie’s face tensed at the question. “No.. no, sir.”

“From the looks of it, Fodder dropped on the house and completely wrecked it. If I had to make any assumptions, I would guess the family you cared for were completely crushed.” Brown said depressingly.

Ronnie’s face stung with tears as he dropped to his knees, he clinched the handle of his sword in his hands as he mourned Jotaro and Holy. He cursed himself for not taking better care. The stubborn boy and his innocent mother did themselves in and all Ronnie could do was blindly command the youth; his cowardice resulted in their deaths.

“There will be a time to mourn, son. On your feet. You’re a soldier.. remember?” 

The words of the captain struck a familiar pain in Ronnie’s heart, but he stood on his feet to fulfill his duty. “I’m a soldier..” he boldly reminded himself. 

“Come,” Brown ordered the squad. “We must retrieve the horses and head for the ships for further assistance. The cannons will deal with stragglers.” 

“Are we just gonna leave this pile of bones sitting here like that?” a cadet spoke.

“There’s nothing we can do about it; for now.” spoke the captain as the guards followed him back to their horses. “Speedwagon.. this isn’t the appropriate time to stare. Get your mind right or more people will die today.”

“Yes, captain.” the young blonde man nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novadia Hierarchy:
> 
> King: Joseph Joestar is the current king of Novadia and holds all control.
> 
> Generals: There is one general for each of the eight cities in Novadia. 
> 
> Captains: For each military branch in a city, there is a captain who has full control of everything military related. (Brown is a captain.)
> 
> Guards: The guards work under the captains, delivering military orders when their captain isn’t available to. 
> 
> Cadets: The cadets hold little power in the military and there are hundreds per city. Only some cadets get special recognition from higher powers like the captains, generals and king. (Ronnie Speedwagon is an example of this.)
> 
> Soldiers: The soldiers are under the cadets, and there are a thousand each that roam the cities for protection. 
> 
> Civilians: The civilians are normal Novades that do daily jobs and have no affiliation with the military.


	3. Eye Within the Zipper, Part 3

With the streets cleared of people, either dead or scurried off to the ships, the bustling city of Shireport fell to an unfamiliar standstill. The once vibrant area full of bright ideas and delicious food was now a warzone. Home as many people knew it was lost.

“Hey.. hey!” Polnareff shouted as he raced to the ships with the injured boy on his back. “You aren’t dead, are you?”

Kakyoin groaned as one of his eyes opened groggily, he had fallen asleep. Whether it was because of the chaos doing him in or the brave rhythm of his savior’s footsteps, he had no clue. He could still feel that odd connection to Polnareff’s soul as it radiated an unknown but familiar energy. 

“Oh! You’re okay!” the straight haired boy said with glee at the younger who clung to his back. “I was about to drop you and leave you as bait if you didn’t answer.”

Kakyoin’s breath got caught in his throat at the words, causing Polnareff to let out a childish laugh.

“I’m kidding, relax. But you did have me a bit worried. Next time, let me know if you’re going to take a snooze on my back like some brat.” 

“Where are we?” Kakyoin said as he placed his chin on the boy’s shoulder.

“Downtown; or what’s left of it. Fodder ran through this area like it was some playing field for kids.” Polnareff bit his tongue in disgust. “We’ll reach the ships soon.”

“There.. should be soldiers. On their way to rescue us— where are they?” said Kakyoin.

“Listen, kid. To be brutally honest they probably think there’s no survivors left. Soldiers can’t fix everything..” 

That would explain why Polnareff was in such a hurry. He charged with an unmistakable resilience to reach the ships. The process would be much quicker had Polnareff left Kakyoin alone back at his home, but for some reason the boy opted for a challenge. Kakyoin wanted to admire this bravery but he couldn’t ignore the blatant stupidity behind these actions - Polnareff was risking his neck just for some brat like him who would die anyway. 

“Shit!” cursed Polnareff as he halted his tracks, causing Kakyoin to cling desperately on his neck. The redheaded boy gasped at what the two had discovered.

The large skeletal figure obscured their sight. 

Kakyoin let go of his savior’s neck, falling harshly to the ground with a pained groan. He gingerly stood on his bare feet, bruised and cracked from previous damage that he ignored for this second alone. From the skeletal figure’s middle, there was an opening. Kakyoin slowly began to limp toward the large unidentifiable object.

“Kid— what do you think you’re doing?! Get back from there!” Polnareff clenched his fist as he shouted at the bruised little boy.

Kakyoin ignored and marched on. He felt a strange obligation to check this freaky abnormality out, reaching his hand out, he could sense the same energy he did with Polnareff.

“Do you hear me?! This could be our only chance to reach the ships! There’s  _ no time  _ for this!” Polnareff continued to scream at Kakyoin as he got closer to the figure.

“I.. I have to..” said the mesmerized boy, falling to his knees and sputtering.

He was scooped up by Polnareff, flying into a blind rage as the older boy hoisted him on his shoulder.

“Let me go!—”

“What’s gotten into you, kid?! We can’t just sit here examining this  _ thing _ like it’s an artifact! It could be an enemy for all we know!” 

“You don’t know  _ anything! _ ” Kakyoin screamed, falling off of Polnareff’s shoulder and rushing back to the colossal skeleton figure. 

“Kakyoin!—” Polnareff stopped himself, turning away. “Damn it.. if you want to die then be my guest!” 

Polnareff was too careful to admit; but he also felt the strange energy toward the beast. He knew his survival odds were already depleting, there was no use in potential shortening them further. Besides.. Kakyoin was just a kid. Just like many other kids who died today, he would join them.. there was nothing he could do to stop the boy. 

The looming figure intimidated the fragile Kakyoin, but this drive, this willpower he felt towards it brought him closer. He entered through the large ribs of the gigantic skeleton and brushed away some excess smoke from his face. 

“Is that.. a person?” Kakyoin weakly questioned as he caught sight of a body on the broken dirt floor. “This energy comes from them..” he noted, slowly approaching the person on the ground and kneeling down to see a face, mildly bruised with harsh dark eyebrows and a distinct scowl. 

Kakyoin gently shook the boy on the ground, flinching and gasping when he jolted up. The boy caught his breath, completely unaware of his surroundings before his eyes settled on the redhead by his side.

“Who the hell are you?” asked Jotaro, his cyan eyes scanning Kakyoin cautiously. 

Kakyoin reached out his hand to place on Jotaro’s chest, which automatically caused Star Platinum’s fist to emerge for it to smack his hand away.

“You’re like me..” the two both said in unison, staring at each other for what felt like hours. Jotaro’s confusion peaked as he wondered where they were currently trapped in, and more importantly, the whereabouts of his mother. 

Kakyoin got to his feet and rushed out of the giant figure. 

“Polnareff!” he called out with all of his strength. “There’s a boy here! He’s okay!”

Part of him wasn’t expecting a reply. After all, he had basically abandoned Polnareff for this large unidentifiable skeleton in his town while an assault was taking place. But, he had to try. Polnareff saved his life, an innocent boy caught in a hard place. The least he could do was return that kindness for someone else.

“I’m not carrying two brats!” Polnareff insisted as he rushed back toward Kakyoin, causing the younger boy’s face to light up in joy. 

“Hey.” Jotaro placed a hand on Kakyoin’s shoulder from behind, standing over him menacingly. He was quite tall for a teenager. “You haven’t answered.. my question.. who are you?”

“I’m Kakyoin,” the boy introduced. “Kakyoin Noriaki. Do you have any family?”

“Mom..” Jotaro recalled, searching around inside of the skeleton for any sign of his mother. “Damn it— where are you, woman?!” 

“I’m sorry. It might be too late for your mother. But we can take you somewhere safe, you can figure yourself out there.”

“Who’s  _ we? _ ” 


	4. Recovery

It was still all a blur to Jotaro, everything felt surreal and nothing made any sense to him. One moment, he’s on the right track. His mother and himself were on pace to catch the escape ships in time before they were overrun by desperate stragglers of the attack. 

Then the goddamn Fodder came after them. At the worst time, too. Everything after that was lost in the boy’s memory, with only new ones forming. The amount of rage he felt was paramount; not knowing where his mother was and barely focusing on what troubles were ahead. 

Now, he was being dragged along by the hand of a small pale boy with red hair. Just ahead of him was a taller boy, nearly as tall as himself. There was an overwhelming energy coming from them both; most notably the shorter boy. Kakyoin, he said his name was.

Maybe.. he wasn’t the only one with an ability like Star Platinum. 

“We’re almost there!” Polnareff shouted in victory, his eyes beaming as he caught a view of the docks up ahead. Hundreds of people were waiting in line, all of them unsure if they would be selected to go further into the walls. 

“We’ll have to wait in line,” Kakyoin said with disappointment and a small bit of fear. “They’ll have to send the ships off soon. We won’t be able to make it!” 

“Damn!” Polnareff cursed as he kicked the ground. “Say, newbie, do you have any plans?” he directed toward Jotaro.

Jotaro scoffed at the nickname he was given before delivering a totally useful and blunt answer. “No. And don’t call me that; or I’ll kick your ass.” 

“Feisty, are we?” Polnareff teased, causing Jotaro to lunge forward with a transparent arm forming in the air beside him.

“Cut it out, you two.” Kakyoin held Jotaro back using his small but powerful body. 

“You know, I’m doing you both a shit ton of favors by saving your lives. I didn’t expect such a pitiful apology.” Polnareff mumbled.

“No one asked you to play hero, doofus. You just wanted someone to bow down to you and treat you like some savior. You can kiss those thoughts goodbye with me.” Jotaro shrugged Kakyoin off of him. 

“Alright, hotshot, I’ve had it up to here with your mouth!” Polnareff approached Jotaro and pushed him toward the ground. 

“Guys!” Kakyoin could only stand behind Polnareff, unsure of what the next move could be. He knew they wouldn’t be allowed on the ships with such reckless behavior. This was bad. 

Not only could Kakyoin see the anger bubbling within Jotaro while he was pushed to the ground, he could feel it too. Within his soul was a power far greater than anything Polnareff or himself could handle; he just wished he would simmer down so they could be rescued, or all of these efforts would be for nothing.

“What are you going to do now, pretty boy? I knocked your smug ass off that high horse you sit on. Any other words for me to hurl back at you?!”

Polnareff was evidently pissed by what Jotaro said, but maybe he was taking it a bit far.

“Asshole..” Jotaro grumbled, his cyan eyes lit up in anger as he stood on his feet. He clenched his fists, slowly approaching Polnareff.

“Oh, so it’s a fight you want?” Polnareff supplied a cocky grin, confident in his ability to pulverize the younger boy.

“You’re not in my range yet.”

“What the hell is that supposed to—”

**_Four meters.. three meters.. almost there._ **

“Eat your words, punk.” Jotaro said before a blue arm, only visible to Kakyoin and Polnareff emerged from his body, punching Polnareff straight in the mouth and launching him into a crate full of extra food for the survivors. 

Kakyoin was amazed; the power, the force, he didn’t even lift a finger and Polnareff was destroyed entirely.

“Shit..” Polnareff groaned as he touched the bruised spot of his cheek. He could definitely feel a loose tooth in his mouth. He had many questions, Jotaro wasn’t close enough to punch him by hand, so.. could it be?

“Are you alright?!” Kakyoin asked as he helped the older boy to his feet.

“Never better.. that kid.. is something else..” Polnareff could only lock eyes with the cold, calculated stare of Jotaro as he dusted off his jacket. 

Jotaro felt a large hand on his shoulder, turning around to see a guard, holding handcuffs in his hand and pinning Jotaro down to the ground.

“What the hell is this?” Jotaro asked calmly as he pushed against the dirt road.

“You are under arrest for witchcraft and will be taken into the inner city of Neptide for further inspection!” the guard relayed. 

“Now?! During a time like this?! Are you out of your goddamn mind?” Jotaro wriggled underneath the guard’s grasp but was no match for him, and he was soon swept away in the arms of two guards, carrying him to one of their personal ships.

“Serves him right..” Polnareff spat, the loose tooth falling out of his mouth. “Gross.”

“We have to help him–” 

“Enough of this storybook hero crap, kid. There isn’t any more we can do for him.” Polnareff rested a hand on Kakyoin’s shoulder.

He was right; yet Kakyoin refused to admit it. He had found someone similar to him at last, with an ability no one understood. Somehow, he had to get in contact with Jotaro again. He had to learn what else his ability could do!

“The line’s thinned out a little. Come on, before it’s too late.” Polnareff said. 

The two stood in line as the cannons from the military fired on their home, leaving whoever behind to be devoured or destroyed. Their homes abandoned, their hopes crushed as Kakyoin and Polnareff barely scrape by to survive. Shireport had fallen; the two now headed for the inner city of Neptide, one of the three cities of the second wall. 

Eventually, the dust settled. What was left of the elite military retreated as well. Captain Brown would deliver a message to all of Novadia regarding the attack, and further measures would be taken from there. 

As for Jotaro, he was pushed inside of a cell for his fight against Polnareff. His fate would lie in the hands of the higher power, including Captain Brown and the king.

———————

**2 months later.**

———————

Inside of Neptide’s most secure prison was as miserable as one could expect from a confinement space used for the most cruel criminals. Many would crack and lose their minds from the isolation. Try to crawl or scratch their way free from the bars. Jotaro was different in this case. When he was put inside cell 158, he didn’t struggle. 

No, his mind was as focused as ever. As he sat on the edge of his broken and outdated bed, he thought about the attack that had occurred two months ago. So many lives lost in the crossfire, so many names unaccounted for.

He could have done more. If he was sharper, if he was quicker - he could have saved someone’s life that day.

He could have saved his mother. 

Captain Brown of the royal guard delivered grim news to him about three weeks ago regarding his mother. Inside the large, skeletal being that Kakyoin had found Jotaro in was the corpse of Holy Kujo. Uncertain of the military’s reaction, Jotaro refused to tell the captain of his peculiar relationship with the unidentifiable skeleton. 

Ever since the news was given, Brown would often visit Jotaro’s cell in hopes to talk to him. Many guards tried to get answers about Jotaro’s ability out of him, but he wouldn’t bite. Today was no different.

Down the hallway, sets of footsteps could be heard by Jotaro in his cell. He curiously turned his head to the bars, where two familiar men stood before him. Captain Brown and Ronnie Speedwagon.

“J-Jotaro..” Ronnie said in shock as he admired the sight of the boy he was told had died in the attack on Shireport. “It’s been..”

“Two months.” Jotaro finished his sentence, getting to his feet and approaching the bars. 

“Yeah,” Ronnie said with a frown. “And you’ve been in here, locked up behind bars.. I missed you, kid..”

“Why?” Jotaro said with an unusually shaky voice.

“Huh?” 

“Why weren’t you there to protect Mom?” the young boy had never shown anyone his vulnerable side, but his mother’s death had understandably been haunting him for weeks.

Ronnie froze, his hands shaking at the sudden question. He knew Jotaro, the boy wouldn’t settle for any answers he deemed unsatisfactory. Lying to his face wouldn’t be a good idea. Memories of Shireport flooded in, reminding Ronnie of how useless he was on the battlefield. Had Captain Brown not arrive, he would have died.. like most other soldiers. 

“I wasn’t quick enough,” Ronnie said as a few tears escaped his eyes. “Your mother’s death haunts me every day. If I had the opportunity to help her—”

“You did,” Jotaro interrupted. “And you ran away to save your skin. You’re a coward, Speedwagon.” 

The harsh words crushed Ronnie entirely. It wasn’t true, none of it at all was true. But, he understood that Jotaro was a kid. A blunt, ruthless kid. 

“What do you want anyway?” Jotaro asked Brown, who had remained silent during the exchange.

“The military is offering you another chance to become a cadet under the royal guard. It wasn’t my personal order, in fact, we were tasked by the king himself to free you.” Brown said.

“There’s gotta be a catch. What do you want from me? My blood? My ability or something?”

“Your heart; you have a burning flame in your chest that I’m sure has been brewing ever since the attack on Shireport.” 

“Bullshit. Don’t try to butter me up and expect me to be some test subject.” Jotaro scoffed. 

“I assure you that your ’ability’ will not be our main focus in recruiting you. You would like to test your own limits, correct?”

Jotaro gave the captain a long, conflicting look. He would be free to use Star Platinum freely, to get revenge on the Fodder that destroyed his home. The compiling thoughts over the last few weeks all bubbled up to this very moment.

“I’ll give you time to consider. Prison, or freedom in exchange for your service.” Brown began his walk down the hallway, standing against a wall while he waited for Speedwagon.

Ronnie gave the young boy a desperate look. “Don’t do it, kid, I can’t risk losing you too..”

“For the last goddamn time, you aren’t my parent. You’re just some failure soldier who wants to protect his pride by keeping me locked up!—”

“I’m the only adult that gives a shit about you right now! If the military had it their way you’d be  _ dead.  _ You hear me, Jotaro?  _ Dead! _ ”

“I’m sick of your excuses,” Jotaro grumbled. “Hey, Captain Smartass,” 

“I accept.”

  
  



End file.
